The Question That Started it all
by KikuHonda22
Summary: Everything all started one day when I carelessly asked one question to my roommate, Ichijo Takuma. By the way, this contains Yaoi. So for people who don't want to read this, don't click this link!


**I do not own Vampire Knight in anyway, shape, or form**

**This is a Yaoi! Which means MalexMale. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Also, the part of the story that are in this format: ex. 'How?' Are the persons thoughts. They do not actually say this out loud. This story is in first person after all.**

* * *

**Once again, this is a Yaoi! Hit the back button if you do not want to read it!**

Ch. 1 (at least)

All the sudden, Ichijo through me onto the bed and leaned over me. He bent down and kissed me on the lips and proceeded to undress me.

You are probably wondering why this is happening. Well... It all started six hours ago.

Six hours ago:

I was walking to class with Ichijo and Rima like I normally do. However, Rima was more distant to me while Ichijo was closer to me than usual. I pretended like did not notice this so I acted like usual.

All of us arrived to the classroom. Like usual, Ichijo went over by Kaname's side while I sat behind Rima. Class began and I started to drift off a little as the teacher began to talk. I did my best to keep myself awake.

"Shiki...", Rima said quietly.

I looked down and looked at her. I tilted my head.

"Here.", she said and gave me two sticks of pocky.

I took them from her and faced forward again. I slowly munched on them. The only one who seemed to notice was Ichijo. He did not say anything, but he was smiling. I did my best to stay awake for the rest of class. Once classes were over, Rima and I returned to the dormitory together. I yawned. "I'm going to my room, Rima. See you later."

Rima nodded. "See you later."

I slowly walked up the stairs and to my room. I looked around and realized Ichijo was not there. 'He must still be with Kaname, helping him out with something like usual.', I thought to myself. I sat down on the bed and sighed. 'I wonder what Ichijo does for Kaname anyways? Sometimes Ichijo does not come back until the sun starts to rise, normally covered in scratches and bruises. Sometimes with the scent of his and some random vampire's blood on him as well... Oh well. It is really none of my business anyway.' I noticed a book on the floor near Ichijo's bed. I had nothing better to do anyway, so I got up and picked up the book. It was another one of those mangas that Ichijo keeps reading for some reason. Amazingly, he even got Aidou to read one of them. I opened up the book to a random page and my eyes widened.

The picture I saw was two males doing it... '"doing it?" Are those the words I'm looking for?' I could not believe Ichijo would read something like this.

Just then the door opened up and Ichijo walked in. 'For once there is no smell of blood on him.' "Hey Shiki!", said Ichijo, nonchalantly. I turned around to looked at him. He noticed the book I was reading and his eyes widened. "Uhhhhhhhhh...", was all he could manage. I could tell he had so many thoughts of what to say but could not really figure out what to say. However, I did not really care what he read but I wanted to know one thing.

"Ichijo... How do two guys... do it? ... I mean, do you really feel anything if it is with another guy?"

"Eh?", said Ichijo. He stared at me in disbelief.

"You heard me.", I said bluntly.

"Well, do you want to try it? To see if it really does feel good?", Ichijo asked.

I blinked. "I guess...", I said, carelessly.

"I see.", said Ichijo. All the sudden, Ichijo through me onto the bed and leaned over me. He bent down and kissed me on the lips and proceeded to undress me. He only unbuttoned my shirt, unzipped my pants, and slide down my pants and underwear down. He broke off the kiss. "Let's see if you feel anything."

Before I had time to think, he kissed me again. As he kissed me, he caressed my body. He rubbed his hands up and down my chest and stomach. He found my nipples and started to fondle them. "Mnnnnnn.", I moaned. I could feel Ichijo smile against my lips. He brushed his tongue against my lips. However, I did not know what that meant. Ichijo retracted his head away from mine and licked my neck. "Mnnnnnnn." I moaned in pleasure.

"You're suppose to open your mouth when I lick the bottom of your lip.", he whispered quietly against my neck. He kissed me once again and licked the bottom of my lip quickly. This time, I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue in. He felt all over my mouth with his tongue.

"Mnnnnnnnnnn...", I moaned as he was probing the inside of his mouth.

He retracted and smiled. "That's better." Ichijo took one hand and caressed my stomach and the other continued to fondle my nipple. He continued to lick my neck, very slowly.

I felt my body slowly getting hotter. "Mnnnnn." I moaned in pleasure. I felt my member steadily becoming erect. 'W-What's going on with me?... It feels so good. Damn it!' I felt my body getting even hotter as Ichijo continued to touch me. Ichijo then bit into my neck and sucked my blood. He took a couple of gulps and started to lick the wound he inflicted. He did so, very slowly, to make sure I felt it all. As he licked the wound, he pinched both of my nipples. "Aaaaah! Ichijo!"

My body was getting even hotter now. I started to pant. Everything was feeling too good to me. 'But this is with a guy! B-But... I can't stop from feeling everything Ichijo does to me so well! It feels so good!'

Ichijo then whispered in my ear, "You taste so good Shiki. And you reactions are so cute."

I blushed as Ichijo talked to me and I became more turned on now.

Ichijo moved to my chest and kicked one of my nipples slowly while pinching the other. "I-Ichijo!" I yelled. 'This feels way to good to be true!' As Ichijo licked my nipple, I felt something weird near my member. "I-I-Ichijo!" I ended up coming.

"Wow... You body is so slutty, Shiki. I haven't even gotten to the best part. I wonder how many times I can get you to come before I do.", Ichijo pondered out loud.

I blushed. "Sh-Shut up... It felt... you know... I couldn't help myself."

Ichijo smiled. "Well, let's continue."

"Wait a- Aaaaaaah!" I started when Ichijo licked the other nipple and pinched the other. My body was still sensitive and hot from the first round that it still felt wonderful. He sucked at and nipped at my nipple. "Aaaah!", I yelled in pleasure. He slowly ran his tongue down my body. The trail he took made my body feel hot where he had ran over it with his tongue. And as he did this, I felt my member becoming erect. 'Damn it! Why am I so turned on by Ichijo? ... I have never be turned on my somebody or anything before.' "I-Ichijo...", I panted as he got closer to my member. He stopped his tongue just before he reached my member. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"My my, you are already erect again Shiki. You really have a slutty body... Or maybe, you have never masturbated before and your body is making up for it... Well, whatever." He put on finger on the tip of my member. My body quivered from the touch. "What do you want me to do Shiki?", he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Eh?"

"I won't do anything else until you tell me."

"I want... you to... touch me..."

"Where?"

I blushed. "There..." I pointed at my member.

He smiled. "As you wish." He slide one finger slowly down my member.

"Aaah!" I covered my mouth to prevent myself from yelling and moaning. He then put my member between two fingers and rubbed up and down against it. "Mnnnnnnn!" I sounded through my hand. Ichijo grabbed my hand and lifted it of my mouth.

"Please don't cover your mouth. I want to hear your loans and sounds of pleasure.", he whispered slowly in my ear. He then grabbed my member and started to pump.

"Ah-Aaaah-Ah-Ah-Aaaaaah!" 'Damn-' "I-I-Ichijo! A-A-Aaaah-Aaaah" I felt it again. "I'm going to come!" And I did. I was now panting but still in heat.

"That makes two. Let's see how many more times you come." He licked on of his fingers with my cum on it. "You taste good."

I blushed. "Be... Be quiet..." Ichijo bent down to my member and licked the tip of it. "Aaaah!"

"Seems to me that your body is asking for more.", he commented.

"Tch!", I replied to his comment. He ran his tongue up and down my member, slowly. "Aaaaah! A-A-Aaaaaah!" My member was fully erect in no time. 'Why?... Is my body really this... needy?' Ichijo took my member into his mouth and sucked. "Aaaaaah!" Ichijo bobbed his head up and down and skillfully moved his tongue around my member. "Ah-Ah-Ah-Aaaaaah!" He took a hand and fondled my nipple at the same time he sucked and pleasured my member. "I-I-I-Ichijo! S-Stop! ... B-Before..." I came again. This time into Ichijo's mouth. He swallowed my cum "Why? ... Why did you swallow... it?"

Ichijo looked into my face. "Because you just taste so good. That's why. Also... please call me Takuma, Senri.", Takuma smiled gently.

I blushed. "T-T-Takuma..."

"Yes?"

"N-N-Nothing...", I mumbled.

Takuma smiled. "I'll make you feel really good right now."

"Huh? ... How?", I asked, still blushing.

"Like this.", Takuma put a finger into my hole.

"Aaah!", I yelled in pleasure and pain. He moved his finger around inside of me. "Aaaah!" He moved his finger in and out of my hole. I could feel his finger inside of me as it touched me all over. 'Damn it...' I slowly felt myself losing control. He added in another finger and moved them both around inside me. "Ah-Ah-Aaaah!" All the sudden, he hit a spot inside of me that made me a complete mess. "Aaaaaaaaaaah! T-Takuma!" 'Crap! What did he just do!? It felt so good!' He smiled and hit that spot again. "Aaaaah!" He added another finger inside of me and stretched out my hole. "Aah!" He continued to stretch out my hole some more. He unzipped his pants and slide down both his pants and underwear. He took his fingers out of me. "What... are you... do- Aaaaah!" He put his own member inside of me.

"Just hang in there Senri. It will feel good soon, I promise.", he whispered into my ear and pushed more into my hole. He kept pushing until he was all the way in. He stayed still as I squirmed a little underneath him. As I moved, I felt his member rubbing against my insides. I groaned a little and the pain slowly disappeared. In a daze, I panted, "Now w-what?"

Takuma smiled at me and said, "This." He slowly started to move inside me.

I felt his member move inside me painstakingly slow. However it felt way to good to me. "Aaaaah!" T-Takuma!" I wanted him to go faster so that I could feel his member better. "Faster... Takuma! P-Please!"

"Of course." Takuma said in a low voice, however it rang in my ears like he had said it in a normal tone of voice. He gradually started to increase his speed.

"Aaaaaaah!" T-T-Takuma! Aaaaaaah!"

At my moans, Takuma smiled as he moved even faster until he hit the spot were he had hit with his fingers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! TAKUMA!"

He smiled. Then, he slowly moved his member almost all the way out, and then, slammed it back in and hit that spot again.

"Aaaaaaaaah! W-Wait! T-Taku-Aaaaaaah!" He hit the same spot again. Takuma did the same thing one more time and I ended up coming once again. "Aaaaah!" I was panting really hard at this point.

"We still aren't done yet. I haven't come yet.", he whispered in my ear.

"T-Takuma..."

Instead of responding, Takuma nibbled my ear and started to stroke my member.

"Wait... Aah! Takuma... Ah! Please...", I tried to talk but it was no use. Takuma was refusing to listen and I was turned on once again. As I started to become erect, I felt Takuma smiled against my ear. He started to move his member, which I had forgotten was still inside of me, once again. "Aaah! Takuma!" He stroke my member, slowly up and down. With both sensations happening at the same time, I came fast. However, after this, I felt a hot liquid hit my insides. "Aaaaah!" And ending up coming one last time from the sensation.

Takuma took his member out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me. "So... Have you ever masturbated?", he asked, panting.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me."

"No. I have never."

"Oh really. So this is truly the first time ever for you. Becoming erect, that is and coming."

I decided to not even make a remark.

"No wonder your body is so slutty. It truly was making up got lost time. However... I hope you body stays slutty. I love seeing your face when you come."

"Will you just be quiet?"

Takuma wrapped his arms around me. "No."

"What are you doing?"

"I just feel like it. So deal with it... please."

"Takuma!" His closeness to me made my heart beat faster. 'What is this?', I asked myself.

Eventually Takuma let go and got out of my bed. He yawned. "We should got to bed now... Good night."

"Good night..."

Takuma crawled into his own bed while I changed my sheets and proceeded to go to bed myself.

To be continued?

* * *

**Well, there you have it. If you want me to continue on with this story, please tell me. I don't know if I will or not but I am pretty sure I will have at least a second chapter for you all. After that, I don't know if I will write more.**


End file.
